Our Adventures
by crystal-heart25
Summary: what happens when Austin and ally meet. Is it love at First sight will they admit that they love each other? before its to late Auslly! sorry first story not good at writing summary's or stories give it a try, but just to warn you first few chapters are short and have little details.
1. The trip

Trish Pov:''I don't understand why you're so upset?'' I said trying to sound as if I didn't understand why. ''Trish you spent all our money on some trip to Miami how can you be so irresponsible'' Ally said trying to stay calm "oh relax I got the trip as a birthday gift from my parents, and as for our money I put it in a safe place'' ''Really you did; you could have told me this before" ally said "I know but its funny to see you all freaked out " I said trying not to laugh

Allys POV: Trish so irresponsible at some time, But at the end she comes through for you usually, that's the great thing about her she is so unpredictable. I don't know what I will do without her she makes my life exciting. "what are you thinking about?'' Trish said "I was just thinking about how you make my life more exciting, and how I don't know what I will do without you" "I don't know what I will do without you either" I hugged trish and she hugged me back with that they announced that are flight was know boarding. We got into the plane found our seats and took a nap the entire flight.


	2. meeting

ALLYS POV: we arrived at around midnight to are hotel we were both so tired that we went to our rooms and fell asleep. It was 1pm when I woke up the next morning I made my way to Trish room where she was still in bed. I woke her up so we can start getting ready for a great day. Trish went to take a shower while I ordered our breakfast. We ate, unpacked ,and went shopping for a party outfit and as usual Trish and I an argument about my outfit.

"Trish I do not want to wear that it's so small'' I said

''Ally you would look good in it have confidence" I don't know why, but I always listen to Trish and her ideas that always get me in trouble. "ok fine"I said. We bought are dresses and went back to the hotel to get ready.

Austins POV:

"Lets do something tonight '' My best friend Dez said as he walked into my room ''OK what do you have in mind'' Dez gave me a confused look and then said ''I thought you had something in mind like you always do'' We stayed silent for a while until I had an idea ''Lets go dancing we haven't done that in a while" I said "That's a great idea I can finally have an excuse to show off my new moves" Dez said dancing very funny.

/

Dez and I made our way to the back of the room to the bar and ordered a few drinks. It was getting kind of late so we decided to go to the dance floor. We made it to the middle of the room where I ran into someone ''I am so sorry are you ok'' I said she looked up at me her chocolate-brown eyes looking right into mine making my body shiver and my heart beat a mile a minute ''yeah I am ok she said" her voice sounded like a angels. "My names ALLY "she said making me come out of my trans. "My names Austin and I am now single " I said "good to know" Ally responded " I Know we just meet, but would you like to get a drink I feel like I owe you" " I would love too" Ally said which made me smile a smile I haven't done in a very long time.

we made our way to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks while we waited for our drinks we started to talk about different topics. She is really great and it turns out that she loves music as much as me and that she writes songs, but has stage fright.

"I love to be on stage but can't write my own songs" I say

"NO way it's.." ally says

'' It's like we were meant to be partners" We both say at the same time looking each other in the eyes completely forgetting about everyone and everything. I slowly started to lean in and so did she until are lips were smashed together. My whole body was shivering I felt a weird sensation in my stomach that I haven't felt in a long time MAYBE I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH ALLY.


	3. Long nights

ALLYS POV: I know what you might be thinking why would you kiss a guy you meet less then an hour ago, but the truth is I couldn't help it he is so darn cute. His chocolate color eyes just drive me crazy. He is just different from all the other guys that I have dated;he makes me feel safe and protected I dont know why.

"Do you want me to drive you home or something?'' Austin asked interrupting my thoughts

"Uhm no thanks I came with a friend who is probably looking for me at this moment"

"oh know that I think of it I also came with a friend which I lost in the dance floor " Austin responded trying to hide his disappointment that I can clearly see in his eyes.

"well I should go look for her"

"Me too I mean I should go look for my friend not your friend that would be wierd" he said before walking off into the crowded room.

I just stood there feeling a little confused on what just happend one second your kissing with passion and another he is walking away from you without a goodbye. I don't know why but some how his action hurt me.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice "Hey there you are I was looking all over for you"

I turned around to see my best friend Trish standing there with a red head.

"here I am where were you; you disappeard leaving me alone" I said trying to sound angry at her for leaving me alone in the dance floor, but failing miserably

"Yeah I am sorry, but it seemed you were very occupied with that cute blond you were kissing earlier at the bar."

I couldn't help but blush at her comment. I tried to turn my face so that she wouldn't see but she did so I changed the subject before she could say anything.

"so he is this " I asked looking at the red head standing right next to her.

she looked at me then at him before responding to my question "This is Dez I meet him in the Dance floor you should see him Dance"

Trish and Dez started to dance around goofily. I couldn't help but smile.

"I think I am going to go home can I have the car Keys or your are you also coming home"

Trish handed me the car keys without looking at me just focusing all her attention on her dance partner. This is the first time I have ever seen her like this, but right away I could tell she is in love. I start to wonder if my prince will ever come or if I ever meet someone who might be the one and right away my mind wonders off to Austin

AUSTINS POV: I looked all over for Dez after I walked away from ally, but I couldn't find him. I was about to give up and leave when I saw him in the corner of the room dancing like never before with a latina girl. I really wanted to go up to him and tell him all about ally, but I decided not to disturb him he looked so happy so I just went home.

~/~

When I got home I felt so lonely usually Dez and I will get home and have a midnight snack or something, but tonight was different from all the other nights and I Don't understand why. I decided to go straight to bed and get some rest but for some reason the kiss ally and I shared kept playing in my head I know I said I might be in LOVE with ally but it can't be right I just meet her it's not possible or is it?


End file.
